


Noctis's Determination

by Pearlofnight



Series: Final Fantasy XV + Kingdom Heart Crossover [23]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Altissia (Final Fantasy XV), Angst, Crossover, FFXV x KH, Final Fantasy XV x Kingdom Hearts, Gen, M/M, Post-Altissia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 19:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlofnight/pseuds/Pearlofnight
Summary: After the death of Luna by the hand of the chancellor Ardyn Izunia, Noctis will pull out all his determination to protect what he loves





	Noctis's Determination

Riku waited for his parents to return to one of the guest rooms in the villa of Camelia Chancellor of Altissia. The child had remained safe in the villa, while his father Noctis claimed with the help of Luna the power of Leviathan.

Riku could not see the Astral because his parents and his uncles had decided to leave him safely in one of the chambers of Camellia Claustra's villa before the evacuation of civilians and the ritual to evoke Leviathan began.

Riku thought as he rocked his legs back and forth "Everything will be fine! Daddy will dominate Leviathan and then we will leave together with Luna to go and retrieve the crystal "and the child began to draw, ignoring the events that were happening outside. Noctis' fight against Leviathan and Luna who is mortally stabbed by Ardyn and who gave her last strength to protect Noctis.

Riku looked up from the drawing and saw blue petals descending before his eyes and he heard a voice whisper in his ear: - I will always watch over you! Stay next to your two dads! -. The child turned around not finding any trace of blue flowers around him.

The child could not understand what was happening, but he was not afraid because that voice was so calm and sweet that he immediately started drawing while he waited for the arrival of his two parents and uncles.

About three hours passed and finally the bedroom door opened, Riku jumped up and holding the drawing, he exclaimed, recognizing Prompto's clothes: "Dad! Look at my new design! I also want to show it to Luna ...-.

Prompto sobbed loudly as he hugged his son tightly and murmured in a low, sad voice: "Fortunately, you're fine ...". He began to caress his silvery hair and kiss his head as he tried to hold back his tears.

Riku asked worriedly as he stroked his father's distraught face with his hands: "Dad, what's going on? Where is Dad Noctis? Where are the uncles? Where is Luna? -.

Prompto, hearing the name of the Oracle, made another sob as he tried to hold back his tears and Riku still asked in a sad voice as he beat his hands on his father's chest: "Dad, what happened? Where is Dad Noctis? -.

Prompto looked at his son and replied in a low voice: "Papa Noctis is in another bedroom of this villa and is sleeping to recover his strength after the fight against Leviathan, but we do not know when he wakes up." A tear slid down his cheek.

Riku noticed the tear fall down Prompto's cheeks and immediately wiped it off with his hand and asked worriedly: "Daddy why are you crying?" In the child's heart came an atrocious doubt to which he could not formulate a question to his father.

Prompto answered in a low voice as the pain exploded inside his heart: Luna is no longer with us ...".

Riku not understanding the words of his father still asked in a small and sad voice: - was taken away by the Empire and now we have to save it? -. Once again he dried the tears that ran down his father's cheeks.

Prompto shook his head and murmured in a sad voice: "Maybe it would be Riku ..." He could no longer hold back his tears, while he thought he could no longer meet Luna and thank her for pushing him to meet Noctis and how his letter had changed his life.

Riku looked at the parent in confusion and asked again as he continued to wipe Prompto's tears. "So, what happened to Luna?" He noticed that his father had begun to tremble as if he were cold.

Prompto murmured sadly as he held Riku back to his chest: "Luna is dead ... no longer in this world."

Riku heard those words and burst into desperate tears, and yet Prompto let go of pain and sadness for a long time.

Meanwhile Gladio had brought Ignis into his bedroom and gently laid it over the bed. He had tried to give a healing potion and one against the burns, but Ignis' wounds did not heal and the King's Shield decided to leave the friend in the care of the doctor made available to Camelia Claustra to help both him and Noctis.

Gladio after leaving Ignis in the care of the doctor left the room to see if Noctis had awakened from his coma, but when he entered the room he found a situation unchanged and closed the door to let it rest.

Gladio slumped against the wall of the corridor and then slammed his fist against the wall, while his thoughts were fatal and preoccupied with the conditions of Ignis and Noctis. And then I hate myself for not being near Noctis and Ignis.

Gladio brought out his troubled thoughts and thought about the barking of a dog and looking down he saw the shadow he carried with him Luna's diary and the shield murmured in a sad tone: "You bring your last message to Noctis, right?"

Umbra lowered his ears and made a sound of pain, and Gladio murmured as he knelt down to get Luna's diary: "I will deliver this message to Noct!" He scratched his head gently and then said, "Now, go!"

Umbra looked once more at Gladio before leaving Clausta's villa and disappearing from his sight.

Gladio kept the diary in his hand and decided to go and see how Riku was, and immediately ran to the room to accept that at least he was well and that he had been spared the fury of Leviathan and that of the Empire.

He opened the door and found Riku who was still crying in Prompto's arms and said as he entered the room with the diary in his hands: - Noctis and Ignis I was resting in their respective rooms and Umbra brought the last message of Lunafreya.- . He noticed that Riku had immediately raised his head to look at the diary in Gladio's hands.

Prompto asked in a serious voice as he cuddled and consoled his son: "Ignis how are you?"

Gladio sat down on a chair and said, "Now he's resting, but according to the doctor he will not recover his sight from either eye and he has never seen that kind of burns."

Riku began again to sob loudly and tremble, while Prompto embraced him again and once again began to cuddle and console him. The gunslinger glared at Gladiom, who just stood up and put the diary on top of the bed.

The child with tears in his eyes watched the diary with which his father Noctis had communicated with Lunafreya for a long time thanks to the two dogs Umbra and Pyra. He had hated Lunafreya for the story of her marriage, but both his two dads had convinced him to give Luna a chance when they met her.

A possibility that had been denied him forever both to him and his father Prompto.

Riku broke away from the protective embrace of Prompto and immediately took the diary in his hands to protect him, while Prompto asked Gladio seriously: - What do we do now? -. He noticed that Riku had got out of bed, holding the diary in his hands.

Gladio replied as he ran a hand through his hats: - We just have to wait for Noctis and Ignis to recover to decide our next moves and we still have to recover some ancestral weapons. For now we will limit ourselves to protect Noctis and Ignis.-.

Gladio looked at Riku and said: - You must stay in your ...-.

Riku did not let Gladio finish and immediately went to the bedroom where his father Noctis was resting and as soon as he was inside he threw Luna's diary on the bed first and then climbed him onto the bed and climbed with his blankets.

The boy looked at his dad and murmured in a low voice as he began to shake him: "Dad, wake up! We have to go back to Insomnia ... -. He noticed that he did not wake up from his coma and Riku continued: - Come on, Dad woke up! We have to get away from here ...-. He continued to shake him desperately, but his father did not want to wake up.

Riku looked at his father's face and repeated one last time while resting his head on Noctis's chest: - Wake up, Daddy! I do not want to lose you...-. He put Noctis's arm on top of him and closed his eyes to sleep next to his father.

During the following two weeks, Riku remained close to his father Noctis and did not even leave to eat or drink and Prompto remained close to his son and his boyfriend, while Gladio took care of Ignis and his slow rehabilitation.

From time to time Riku asked Prompto to kiss Noctis' lips, remembering an old fairy tale that his grandfather Regis had read when they were happy by Insomnia, but neither did the kiss break the coma in which Noctis was a prisoner.

Two weeks passed before Noctis opened his eyes and murmured in a tired voice as Riku slept next to him and held his hand: - Where am I ?! Moon ...-. He tried to get into a sitting position and the movement awoke Riku who immediately sat up and looked at Noctis confused and sitting over the bed.

Riku exclaimed holding him in a big hug: - Dad! Finally you woke up! I was so scared. "

Noctis opened his right hand slowly and found Lucis's ring and asked Riku in a trembling voice: "Luna, where is it?"

Riku could not answer the question, but made a long series of sobs before bursting into a desperate and uncontrolled cry.

Noctis was enough Riku's reaction to understand what had happened to his best friend and hugged his son and also began to cry desperately, unable to find the words to say to his son, then he saw the diary of Luna.

The boy began to flip through the pages until he reached the last where he found no writing, but only the favorite flower of Luna and his cry became even more desperate, while holding Riku tight to his chest.

The door opened slowly and Ignis entered the room with a slow-moving stick and wore dark glasses to hide the horrible burns on his face, and behind him appeared Prompto, who looked worried and sad at him.

Noctis watched his friend walking slowly with his cane and a sense of anger and impotence towards himself and he thought "It's all my fault! If only I had been strong and capable like a real king, Luna would not have died and Ignis would not have become blind to save me "and put both his hands on his desperate face and with the desire to burst again to cry for Luna, for his family, for his country and his friends.

Riku murmured in a sad voice as he embraced his father: "Papa ..."

Noctis looked up at his son and in front of his eyes appeared the figure of Ardyn stabbing Riku as he had done with Luna or making him blind in the same horrible way that had happened to Ignis.

The prince hissed loudly as he clenched his sheets with his fists to make his white knuckles and thought, "I can not let Ardyn hurt my son or another person I love. This story must end! I do not have to be just a prince anymore, but the king that the prophecy asks if I want to protect the people I love. "

Ignis hearing Riku's voice said in a serious tone and while slowly went to sit on a chair in the room: - Riku, please go to your dad Prompto! I have to talk to your father Noctis about several important issues. "

Riku looked at Noctis, who said in a serious tone: "Obey Uncle Ignis!" He kissed his forehead softly and continued: - After we play together, I promise you! -. The boy looked both Noctis and Ignis before he got out of bed and ran out, where both Prompto and Gladio were.

When Riku was out of the room, Noctis asked in a serious voice, "What happened? Why did you become blind? -.

Noctis shouted with all his breath at his disposal: - Just a small sacrifice ?! Is vision loss just a small sacrifice for you?! -.

Ignis replied dryly as he held the cane in his hands: - Yes! - And then he thought as he slightly leaned his head forward "Compared to the sacrifice that the prophecy requires of you".

Noctis hissed in a harsh and furious tone: "Your reasoning is totally absurd." He threw a pillow on the ground in rage as his gaze fell once more towards Luna's diary.

Ignis shrugged as the images Pyra had shown him and murmured: "We must not talk about my physical condition, but what we must do and where we must go."

Noctis frowned and asked in a questioning voice: "Where should we go? To recover the remaining ancestral weapons and then recover the crystal. It seems obvious to me! -. He noticed that Ignis had begun to shake his head slowly and nervously move his stick and asked worriedly: "Is there anything wrong with the program?"

Ignis answered with a serious tone and trying to use the right words to convince Noctis to go back and change his future: - I think we have to go back to Lucis and organize a new attack strategy together with Cor before we get back on the road in enemy territory.-.

Noctis exclaimed baffled: - What ?! And leave the victory to Ardyn and the Empire and ignoring the sacrifice of Luna?! -.

Ignis sighed, and as he took it on his stick he became even louder and explained in a serious voice: "I do not intend to ignore or void the sacrifice of Lady Lunafreya, but we must not be in a hurry or risk having other serious losses. We must stop and develop a new strategy before starting again. "

Noctis replied with a serious and angry tone: "Doing so the game of Ardyn and the Empire! They wait for us to surrender to launch the last decisive attack and to hang our bodies as trophies in the throne room. We can not give them victory, we can not stop. "

Ignis whispered in a low voice as the images of Noctis' presage of the future buzzing in his head: "You must also think of Riku, Noct." He heard the Prince utter a painful hiss and continued in a quiet, quiet tone of voice: "He is only four years old and needs you and Prompto and a safe place to call home again. And if you die, Riku will be in serious danger if he learns that he is your son ... -.

Ignis remembered that Riku did not appear in any of the images of the future that had been shown to him. Probably because the Astralists ignored the existence of Riku or that simply the child was not important for the prophecy and salvation of Eos.

Noctis turned his head to the flower of Tenebrea glued to the page of breath and asked in a low voice: "And where can my son be safe with the empire and Ardyn who are giving us a ruthless fighter?"

Ignis opened his mouth to give an answer, but Noctis began to speak with a mature and serious voice: - If we return to Insomnia and regain it, Niflheim and Ardyn will destroy us with their military strength because without the crystal I will not be able to create a barrier to protect everyone. And thwarting all the work and sacrifice of the royal guards and Cor to take back our beloved Insomnia.-. He put a finger on the blue flower and began to caress it gently and to feel the presence of Luna: - And not only their sacrifice but yours, that of Luna, Jared and all the people who helped us to get up to here. We can not waste it! -.

Ignis heard the dull noise of a notebook that closed and asked the prince in a serious voice as he braided his nervous hands: - How do you intend to act, your majesty? -.

Noctis sat on the bed while in his right hand clutching the diary and Lucis's ring in his left and replied: - We will find the last real weapons and then we will go to the imperial capital to take the crystal back and only then will we return to Insomnia. . He stood up and walked slowly and majestically towards the chair where Ignis sat.

Noctis began to speak in a tone of voice that Ignis remembered that of Regis: - I have not yet sat on the throne of Lucis and no one has put on my head a crown or proclaimed King to the people of Lucis, but I I allow the same to make a promise from sovereign.-. He punched the table and continued: "I promise I will not let anyone sacrifice themselves for me and I will not allow the people I love to suffer because of Ardyn or the Empire."

Ignis heard the footsteps of Noctis approaching him, while his King resumed talking: - And when I get the crystal again and return to Insomnia, I will protect my people and no one will be excluded and I'm willing to pay the same price that they paid my grandfather and my father Regis, before me.-. Noctis rested his hand on the back where Ignis sat and murmured in a calm voice: "Can I count on your help?"  
Ignis thought as he nervously moved the stick in his hands "The prophecy wants a bigger sacrifice than the price paid by King Regis" and then answered with a serious tone: - Obviously, your majesty! -. Yes, he forced a smile as the images of the prophecy tormented him.  
Noctis murmured as he got back on his feet: "Thank you very much." And he opened his hand again to see Lucis's ring and then looked at the door in front of him.

Noctis began to speak in a serious voice: - I will never turn back and go forward in my decisions, even the most painful or difficult to take. A king must never look back but always go forward on the path he has chosen. And he slipped Lucis's ring on the left ring finger with a sharp and decisive gesture.

The boy heard voices talking in his head and the magic flowing inside his body like an electric shock and then a feeling of slimy and cold, which caused the chills to Noctis.

Noctis turned to look at Ignis again and said in a determined voice: "Go and rest and recover your strength. An even longer and more tiring journey awaits us. He went to the door and went out to be able to talk also with Gladio and Prompto.

When Ignis heard the door close, he said softly and sadly: "I saw it, Noct! You will never return behind in your steps as a true king does and sacrificing your own life for the salvation of all. He laboriously stood up and continued with a broken voice: "But Riku does not deserve such pain and I will try to find an alternative way to put an end to this story." He walked to the door and ignoring Noctis's order.

Noctis as soon as he left the door he found Gladio waiting for him and asked seriously not seeing his son near the shield: - Where is Riku? -. He wanted to relax with his son.

Gladio immediately replied: - Prompto took him to take an ice cream to a small cloister out here.

After Prompto and Riku had left, Gladio had approached the door to hear a discussion between Noctis and Ignis, being impressed by the position of the prince who had turned into a real king.

The shield looked at Lucis's ring on Noctis's finger and immediately understood what the prince's intentions were regarding their journey and their next goals.

Noctis thanked Gladio and then asked in a serious voice: - Can I also count on your support? -.

Gladio answered immediately and in a serious tone: "As your shield I will never abandon you-.

Noctis nodded thoughtfully and smiled as he walked toward the exit of the hotel to find Riku and Prompto.

Noctis found him sitting on one of the few benches that had survived the fury of Leviathan, while Riku ate a huge ice cream with hazelnut and cream. The boy had soiled his entire face with the cream and Noctis allowed himself a smile finding his son really funny with his cheeks and nose covered with cream.

Noctis noticed that Prompto had a worried expression as he watched his son eat ice cream and said sitting next to Prompto and resting a hand on his shoulder: - Do not you think Riku looks like a clown with all that cream in his face? He looked at the ice cream Riku kept in his little hands and asked again: "And that ice cream is not too big for him?"

Prompto glanced at Riku, who pulled the ice cream closer to him so as not to let his precious and greedy treasure escape.

The gunslinger let out a smile and took the camera to take a picture and then exclaimed: - Riku, do you want to give me a little ice cream? -.  
There was no one around who could hear them or see him behave like a real family, but after Luna's murder, Prompto decided to be even more prudent to protect his son from Ardyn. And he kept the story of the foundling invented by Ignis to hide the truth can no longer be a good shield to protect Riku from the chancellor and the Empire.

Riku turned away from Prompto and exclaimed: - No! I'm there to eat this ice cream myself and I will not give it to anyone. " And he started eating the ice cream, getting his face even more dirty.

Noctis shook his head and even tried a direct approach with his son: - Are you sure, Riku? Your stomach can not stand all that ice cream and then it will hurt your stomach. " He stretched his left hand toward the ice cream and Prompto noticed the Lucis ring on the left ring finger.

Riku escaped Noctis' hand and ended up bumping into the railing of the bench and murmured: - I will eat all my ice cream! -. And he stuck out his tongue before starting to eat his treasure with voracity.

Noctis shook his head disconsolately from his son's stubbornness, while Prompto gave him a laugh that ended immediately when his gaze fell again on Lucis's ring and asked in a sad and worried voice: - What are your intentions? -. He looked more closely at the ring and thought that this was the last legacy of Lunafreya in this world.

Noctis replied as he occasionally glanced at Riku, who continued to eat and get dirty with hazelnut ice cream: "We have to go to the imperial territory if we want to take back the last ancestral weapons and then go to Gralea to get back the crystal and return to Insomnia. -. He heard Prompto utter a long sigh as he heard those words.

Noctis asked in a serious tone: "Will you always stay by my side?" He took Prompto's left hand with the engagement ring he had given him at Cape Caem and touched it with his finger.

Prompto answered with a serious tone as he looked at Noctis: "Always! Both in battle and in love. I will never leave your fianca-.  
Noctis smiled at the answer and turning away the attention from Riku, he said softly to Prompto: - We must leave Riku with Cid and Cindy. He can no longer follow us on this journey! It's too dangerous for him. "

Prompto nodded and said in a serious voice: "I perfectly agree! The difficulty will be to convince Riku to stay with them two.-.  
Noctis murmured cheerfully: - We will find one ... .-. He looked at Riku who was now completely dirty with ice cream and shouted: - Riku! You're dirty from head to toe of hazelnut ice-cream.-.

Riku replied in a small and innocent voice: - I finished the ice cream, at least! -. Noctis immediately took him in his arms and brought him back in immediately to have him take a bath followed by Prompto, who again failed to hold back a laugh.

Ardyn watched the scene and said to himself and while smiling: - No, my dear Noctis! That brat that you carry around like a mascot will come with you to Gralea. I want you to learn another lesson before you complete your last act with your crystal. " And arranging the hat disappeared before being seen by Noctis and Prompto who decided to bring Riku back inside to wash it and change it.


End file.
